1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a gray-tone mask and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional gray-tone masks (GTMs) only focus on that the length or dimension of the light-blocking bar within a grayscale area has to be less than the minimum resolution ratio of the yellow-light exposure system so as to obtain more fuzzy images. At the same time, the length or dimension of the light-blocking bar has to be greater than the resolution ratio of the GTM manufacturing system to ensure the manufacturing of the mask.
Nevertheless, as only the length of the light-blocking bar is limited, there is no restriction regarding the relationship between the width of the gap within the grayscale area and the length of the light-blocking bar. Thus, it is very feasible when designing the width of the gap within the grayscale area and the length of the light-blocking bar. In addition, the quality of the photo-resist contours, after being developed, for different GTM designs may be good or not, such that the GTM performance is not good. Thus, it is needed to tune the conventional GTM manufacturing, which results in a high experimental cost and the long manufacturing time.